omnipediav10fandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Tennyson
Ben Tennyson is thе main character of the Ben 10 series. He is a human who uses the Omnitrix to transform into different aliens and help people with it. Appearance Ben 10 In Ben 10, Ben is a short ten-year-old with green eyes, brown hair, and light skin. He wears green pants and a white shirt with a black stripe down the middle. Ben 10: Alien Force Ben is now taller, he is 15. He wears a black shirt with a green jacket with the number 10 on it. He wears jeans and snickers. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben looks exactly the same as Alien Force but he is now 16. Ben 10: Omniverse Teen Ben now wears a black shirt with a green stripe that says 10. He wears brown pants and snickers. He sometimes wears a hoodie that is white. In Store 23, Ben wore an outfit that matches the Tenn-Speed. Young Ben looks and wears exactly the same as OS but his eyes notably changed. Powers On his own, Ben has no powers, but is an experienced melee fighter, and learned some fighting techniques from his cousin. He is also experienced in using different types of guns and weapons. He also seems to be very athletic, as he can jump pretty high and do different kinds of flips. When he uses the Omnitrix, he can turn into one of many alien forms (currently more than 70). Personallity When Ben is 10 years old he appears to be very cockey and immature. He can sometimes believe he is better then others especually his cousin Gwen. When he has to keep his identity a secret he has a very hard time because he is very desperate for attention and glory. He has a very interesting sence of humor where he can make jokes quite often while in battle, but when hes getting made fun of he gets very passionate and angry. He also likes to make fun of his cousin as they are constantly fighting. He realized though that when the situations get serious he has no time for jokes and he knows he has to be a hero. He even states that he has to be serious sometimes in The Forge of Creation. This makes his brave and very loyal to his friends and family. When he loses the Omnitrix he can sometimes be sad that he is no longer a hero, but he would realize most often that the Omnitrix isnt what made him a hero and he can even still be very brave. Ben can be very outgoing as he doesn't mind to much about alot of things. In Secrets when he learns that Max has been keeping secrets from him, he doesn't get mad but instead he smiles about it in the end. History Ben was a normal 10 year old boy who lives in a town called Bellwood. He was very unpopular and was often bullied at school, in which he did not get very good grades. However, his life changed one day when Ben, his cousin Gwen, and his Grandpa Max were camping out one night. When he saw a meteor falling from the sky he went over to find it but it turned out to be the Omnitrix, an alien device giving Ben the powers of ten different alien species. Ever since then he has lived his life protecting the galaxy with his friends and family by his side and his new found powers. Ben 10 In And Then There Were 10, Ben tried to stop Cash and JT from bullying Jamie, but ended up hanging from a tree. He was then picked up by Grandpa Max for their summer road trip. However, Ben was distraught to learn that his cousin Gwen Tennyson was coming. At the campsite, Ben went for a walk in the woods when an alien pod fell from the sky. The pod contained the Omnitrix, which attached itself to Ben's wrist. As Heatblast, Ben accidentally started a forest fire; however, under Max's guidance, he was able to put it out. Later, as Wildmutt and Diamondhead, he battled Vilgax's Drones. Before starting off the trip for real, Ben got his revenge on Cash and JT, hanging them from a tree. The Tennysons went to Washington DC in Washington B.C.. Ben rescued a family from a burning building and helped stop a robbery, but was reprimanded by Max for wanting a Sumo Slammer card as a reward. This desire got Ben into trouble, as he went through cereal boxes in a store looking for it. When Dr. Animo attacked, Ben fought him, then worked with Gwen and Max to track him down. Ben was able to figure out that Animo was at the Natural History Museum, and fought Animo's mammoth there. Then, he saved Gwen from Animo's bird before going to fight Animo. During the battle, he had to choose between saving Dr. Kelly from Animo's dinosaur or getting the Sumo card. He chose to save Dr. Kelly, and defeated Animo. He later admitted that being a hero is its own reward. In The Krakken, and in Permanent Retirement, Gwen and Grandpa Max dont believe him about the Krakken or the Limax showing that they dont seem to trust Ben with his words most of the time. However, they eventually find out that Ben was serious and they believe him. In Hunted, Ben faces three bounty hunters after training as Diamondhead. Grandpa Max tells him he needs to use his brain, and not just always try to muscle out the situations. Later when Tetrax saves Ben, he also tells Ben that he is unintelligent for only picking an alien with brute strentgh. Then when Kraab is going to attack Ben, he remembers what everyone has said and finally decides to think about who to turn into, and he uses Grey Matter to defeat them. In the end of the episode, Tetrax gives Ben his hover board but he is not seen using the board for the rest of the season. Ben has his first argument with his Grandfather in Kevin 11, where he disobeys his orders and sneaks into a hotel to play a video game. After Grandpa Max yells at Ben, he leave to go to an arcade where he meets Kevin Levin. He first thinks Kevin is cool and when he learns about Kevin's powers, he decides to hang out with him. He later learns that Kevin is a bad person after he absorbs Ben's powers. He then realizes Kevin was like him, and he apoligized to Max for the way he was behaving. In The Alliance, Grandpa Max gets hurt while fighting against Rojo. When Max has to go to a hospital, Ben feels terrible for him and for his family instead of just caring about himself. His attitute toward everything changes in the episode and he realizes he doesn't want his friend and family getting hurt. Ben decides to leave Max and Gwen to take down Rojo and live life alone. However, Gwen finds Ben and presuades him to change his mind. He faces off against Vilgax for the first time in Secrets. At first he thinks Vilgax is just another alien and thinks he can take care of him no problem. He soon learns that his grandfather knows more then he was letting on and that Vilgax is a bigger threat then he imagined. In the end he is able to defeat Vilgax with the help of Grandpa Max. In Truth Ben finally learns all of Max's secrets about the plumbers and his past with Vilgax. He quickly decides he wants to follow in his foot steps and become a plumber himself although Max isn't to happy about the idea. Likes *Sumo Slammers *Mr. Smoothy *Ice Cream Dislikes *Grandpa Max's cooking *Cash and J.T *Clowns Trivia *When Ben was 10, he was afraid of clowns. He got over his fear in Last Laugh. Video Games Ben is playable in every video game. Ben 10: Omniverse In the Omniverse game, young Ben and teen Ben are playable Teen Combos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males